Love in it's Habitat
by IHKF
Summary: Danny and Sam are going out, period. But when Cathy and Chris start going out to get Sam & Danny jealouse, that gets Jeremy jealouse & he starts to date Wendy to get Cathy jealouse, which gets Danny & Mark jealouse & he starts to date Wendy's friend!
1. Natural Love Disaster

"So you guys are going out now?"

"Yep."

"You...and Sam?"

"Yeah!"

"...on dates...?"

"YES! Jeez, what do you think 'going out' means?"

Chris's face became slighty lowered at Danny's announcment. It turns out the brunette has started to date Sam as of yesterday. "How did this happen?" He asked. "Well, she was feeling lonely and we called Cathy over for a game of Spin the Bottle and me and Sam had to kiss. When we did, we didn't want to pull away. No matter how many hints Cathy gave us to stop." Chris felt his heart hit the floor. "So...you guys kissed?"

"Yeah!"

"...how?"

"French."

"WHAT?!"

"What? It's just french kissing?"

That was it. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to sit down or something to calm his nerves.

"Well I have better be going. Me and Sam are meeting at her house. Her parents wanna' meet me. Bye, buddy!" The young boy raced out of the room to his girlfiend's house. _My god, _thought Chris. _He's already meeting her parents? _"Next thing you know they'll have kids as Freshman in Highschool." He mumbled to himself. No, no! He could'nt think that illy of Sam! No matter how jealouse he was! The thing is, he was really jealouse. Chris has had a crush on Sam sense they were in the 4th grade. Now they're in the 8th and he's in love with her!

"Why me?" He asked sadly. He turned to face the window, grimacing at the moon. _Poor Cathy, I wonder how she's holding up_...

A few miles away, Cathy walked down the cold street, a jacket covering her shivering arms. She looked down at the sidewalk. _Why Sam? Why not me? _Sam has been her best friend sense she arrived here on earth, and Danny's been her crush sense the second day she was here. Scratch that, she was in love with Danny now. I couldn't tell you how often she daydreamt of him propsing to her of all things! Now he was gone, and he was dating Sam! Sam, of all people, should have known how she felt about Danny.

Apperently, though, she didn't. She didn't and now she's probably kissing him and god knows what their parents allow them to do at their age! What could she do? Simple, all she could do was stand by and support her friend, no matter what happened. Next thing Cathy knew, she was falling backwards, the sound of "Sorry bout' that!" in front of her. Looking up, Cathy squinted, and she could clearly make out Danny's form.

"You okay, Cath?" The blond gasped under her breath, the wind sweeping away from her. "D-Danny!" He reached out, giving her a hand. Accepting the offer, she reached up and took a hold of the gloved hand. The jock pulled her up. "Your hands are so cold I can feel them through my gloves. Why arn't you wearing anything to cover them?" He asked. Cathy blushed. "I-I didn't remember to..." That was the truth. She was too preoccupied with the thought of the said boy in front of her dating her said best friend to remember to put gloves on.

Danny gave her a mile that warmed her heart all on it's own. "Well that was silly! Here," he took out an extra pair from his pocket and handed them tto her. "My mom always makes me carry an extra pair in case these rip. Take them." A blush crossed her face as she looked up to him, setting her hands onto the gloves. "Th-Thanks." He smirked devilishy. "Sure, no problem. Well, I better see ya later. I'm meeting Sam's parents now!"

"You what?"

"Don't worry, Im' not going to tell them about french kissing her!"

Cathy lauhed in the back of her mind. _That wasn't what I was worried about, _she thought. _Trust me..._

"See ya!" He ran off, a trail of wind blowing her hair in his direction. she turned around quickly to see him running at full speed to Sam's house. "Sam..." She whispered. The rhaposodian took a look down towards her gloves. "You're so lucky..." She slipped the cloth onto her hands and began walking towards the direction of her house.

The following day at school, Sam was sitting next to Danny, laughing and giggling at whatnot. This is when Chris and Cathy came into the picture. "Good morning guys!" Chris said as cherrily as he possibly could. "Hey!" They answered in ursion. Cathy and Chris looked at eachother worringly. "What's up?" Sam and Danny looked at eachother and smiled giddly. "Nothing." They answered together again. Chris fored a fake smile and laughed a very, very scary laugh. "Well...I should get off to class. Cathy, wanna come with me?" Cathy turned her head slowly with a blank voice at hand. "Why? The bell hasn't rang yet-"

"Just come with me!" Chris forcefully grasped her hand and began to stomp her off somewhere else. "What do you think they're doing?" Sam asked the brunette. Danny shrugged and leaned in, kissing her nose. "But they seemed to need to talk urgently. Sam looked behind him and saw Chris turn into a far-away corner. "I wonder what they're talking about..."

"What are you saying?" Cathy asked, a hint of curiosity and disgustance in her voice. "We need to start going out."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

Chris quickly covered her mouth.

"Listen, you love Danny and I love Sam. We both know that there's only one way to show them how much we love them." Cathy reached up and uncovered her mouth. "And that would be?" Chris smiled shrewdingly. "We make them jealouse." Chris quickly covered Cathy's mouth, muffling her scream of "WHAT?!" Cathy stopped her muffled screech and uncovered her mouth. "You're telling me that YOU want to start fake going out to make Danny and Sam jealouse?" Chris shook his head.

"No, No way! That's..that's dirty pool! I...I can't do that to Sam!"

"It's the only way."

"Chris it's wrong to break them up!" He sighed at the blond.

"Listen, we'll only do it for a month and if we don't make them jealouse then we'll stop."

"But what happens if we do?"

"Then we do."

Cathy sighed in discontent. "F-Fine! But if it ruins my friendship with Sam-"

'"Hey, I'm risking my friendship with Danny here, too, you know!"

Cathy nodded.

"Now..." Chris started. "I'll wrp my arm around yours and we have to act like we really like eachother!" Cathy nodded but grimaced at the same time. They started to walk out from the corner, both cooing one another. Unknowlingly to them, they passed a rather pissed off Jeremy. "Cathy...IS DATING CHRIS?!" Basically, the whole school turned towards the happiness deprived boy. "NO WAY!" Wendy walked over to him. "Uhhh, are you like, okay?" Jeremy turned to her. "YOU'RE HELPING ME MAKE CATHY JEALOUSE!" Wendy's eyebrow rose. "What, like, WHY?" Jeremy smiled. "Because, it'll give you more news for the newspaper articales because you'll be in on everything that happens between the three of us." Wendy's frown turned upside down. "Oh, well okay then! Lead they way-" She wrapped an arm around his. "BOYFRIEND..." Jeremy smirked but inside..really really wanted to puke. But hey, so did Wendy!

"Did you see that?" Ralph asked, turning to Roy. "Yeah! We've gotta tell the boss!" The two rebles ran off towards the almighty looser, Mark.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WENDY'S GOING OUT WITH A GEEK?!"

"She IS boss!" Roy answered.

"She's linked arms with him and everything." mark growled under his breath, turning around. "Well then, you boys find me Wendy's friend Maybell. QUICKLY! Sh'es going to get me Wendy's heart..."

"Aye Aye boss!"

Mark laughed evilly. "Soon, Wendy, you will BE MY GIRLFRIEND!"

X_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^

Well, guys! That's it for today! I know, I know, I STILL havn't updated My Crashed Wedding Day or Hidden in Glass but they're on their way! Okay?Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MONSTER BUSTER CLUB!!!!!!!

Summary: Danny and Sam are going out, period. But when Cathy and Chris start going out to get Sam & Danny jealouse, that gets Jeremy jealouse & he starts to date Wendy to get Cathy jealouse, which gets Danny & Mark jealouse & he starts to date Wendy's friend! What will come of this? Dannyx Cathy Chris x Sam.


	2. You STILL Like Her!

Okay, so obviously some people liked this story so, YAY! No discontinuation! XD Anyhow, here's the next chapter of **Love in it's Habitat**. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!

X_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^X_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^

"Why am I here?"

"Because you're going to be my girlfriend!"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You've obviously heard about Wendy and Jeremmeasle going out, havn't you?

"Yeah, so?"

A determined girl with long black hair sat at a table, her green hair band tucking it all behind her. Mark growled at her 'incompitense' and grimaced.

"Maybell, I need to make Wendy jealouse so she'll see how little she's settling for with the NERD!"

She sighed and shifted her head back and forth.

"Fine, fine! You better pay me though!"

Mark took a wallet out of his pocket.

"How much?"

"Fifty five an hour."

"Fifty five dollars an hour?"

"No, fifty five hundred."

"........"

"Well?"

"You're lucky I'm rich!"

"And you're lucky I'm agreeing to this!"

Mark rose an eyebrow. "Why are you agreeing so easily?"

"I get paid to be your girlfriend, not share my inermost feelings with you."

Roy and Ralph snicked. Mark turned to them and gave them a deadly glare. The two instantly got the idea and shut up. "You two, please ascort Miss Have-My-Mouth-Zipped out!" Maybell gave Mark her own death glare as she stood up and walked over to the rebles. The rich boy watched happily, planning a scheme out in his mind as they walked out out.

* * *

Cathy shifted uncomfortably in the booth across from Sam and Danny. Chris had his arm locked around her shoulders. He was feeding them some fake lie of how he fell 'madly in love' with her. "That's how I came to notice my feelings!" The blue member declared, sipping his pepsi. Sam and Danny looked at each other, smiling like it didn't touch them a bit. _That's because it didn't... _Cathy bitterly thought to herself. "You okay, Cath?" She blushed at Danny calling her name. "You havn't been talking all night so-"

"Oh, yeah! I'm fine I'm just..." Cathy patted Chris's chest, awkwardly, may I add. "...thinking about how much I...can't live without my Chris...Riss..." Cathy grimaced at two things that slipped through her mouth. One being that it was a complete lie she just told her best friend and her crush. The other being the nickname she randomly pulled out of her mind's deepest corners. She shifted uncomfortably once more after seeing Chris giving her a 'what the HECK did you just call me' look. She coughed. "Yes and sh'es my...Cathy Dathy!" She gave him a scowl. _He just basically mixed me and Danny's names together! WHAT REVENGE! _

Cathy lightly nudged him with her foot under the table, giving him a new scowl that said 'don't let them know your in pain!' He fake chuckled at her scary look and turned back towards Danny and Sam, who were looking behind the, gasping. "What?" Chris questioned. Sam simply pointed her shaking finger behind them. Cathy was the first to turn around. "Oh...my...marshmellow...." Chris rose his eyebrow just as many other charecters in this fanfic have done. "What?" He looked over her shoulder, his own jaw dropping. There at the counter of the resturant was Jeremy and Wendy. Then, coming in was Mark and a new girl they had never seen before. Wendy turned around and smiled happily, waving at Mark. He smiled as she looked at him but as soon as she turned her back, he was scowling worse then Cathy.

"I can't believe that WENDY is going out with JEREMY!" Sam said, apolled just a tiny bit. Cathy leaned back in her seat, free from Chris's grip. "Hey, at least he'll stop following me around now!" Jeremy and Wendy sat in the booth in front of them. Cathy's eyes narrowed. "Unless of course, it's by accident!" She turned to the blue member. "Yay...me..." Sam smiled. "Well I'm wondering who that girl is Mark's dating!" This was direced towards Danny, however she only got a low growl in response. Sam turned her head to see Danny glarring at the booth behind him. She coughed in an attempt to gain his attention. "Danny!" He gasped once more and turned around, rubbing his head sheepishly. "Heh heh....sorry bout' that!" Sam and Cathy sent him looks, scolding him, while Chris seemed suprised.

Danny was focusing on Sam's dirty look. "What?"

"You don't still have feelings for Wendy do you?"

"....."

"DO YOU Danny?"

"Okay, maybe a little!"

"WHAT?!"

It was obviouse Sam was getting upset. WAY upset, as-a-matter-of-fact! "I like her, alright?!"

Sam sneered.

"You-YOU LIED TO ME!" Sam stood up, causing everybody to gasp. Danny looked panicked.

_Oh no... _was the only thought going through both Chris and Cathy's mind at the time.

"You told me you were over her!" She hissed crossly. "You told me you loved me!"

Danny's face dropped at the screaming girl. The whole resturant had turned to the ruckus.

"How...HOW COULD YOU?!" She hopped up onto the table and bounced herself off, landing peacefully on the ground. Chris got up. "SAM!" It was too late. She ran for the door, tears streaming down her cheeks. The tech ran after her as soon as her foot landed outside that door. Out they both went, down the street.

Cathy and Danny starred at the scene, dumbfounded. People around looked at eachother once again and started to whisper. Danny looked down at the table, his bangs covering his eyes. Somehow, everybody managed to catch the scene but Mark, Maybell, Jeremy, and Wendy. The table was silent, everything Cathy wanted to say seemed wrong to ask at this point. "D-Danny?" No response. Cathy gulped. "Umm...I guess I'll leave you alone-" Cathy got up from her seat and walked out of the booth, only to have her hand tugged on.

Suprised, she turned around to see Danny gripping her. "Danny?"

"Please...don't go." His voice sounded slightly shaky. "O-Of course..."

She was about to sit across from him once again, only to be pulled next to him.

A blush creeped it's way onto her cheeks. He wrapped his arm delicatly around her shoulders, a little more firm and gentle then Chris had.

"I love you..."

Cathy's eyes widened at his words as his grip tightened so she could not pull away.

Just as she planned to respond, he said: "That's what I told Sam all the time..."

Her heart dropped a couple of inches. "Oh..."

"I used to hold her like this too..."

_Why is he...holding me then?_

"Danny...you really do...love her then, don't you?" She was afraid of his answer, she truly was.

"Yes, of course I do..."

"Then why would you still like Wendy?"

She could feel him growl slightly at his answer, which scared her a tiny bit.

"Because that's not something I can just turn off!"

She cringed at his tone. Danny didn't seem to notice this.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do...This has never happened to me before!" Cathy gulped again. "Well then...tell **her** that." Danny turned to her, actually showing his eyes. "Why are you explaining it to me...when you could be telling Sam this yourself?" He stared at her and soon, a sad smile fought it's way to his lips. "Thanks Cathy-" This is when he noticed he had his arm around her. His face dropped. Cathy noticed and started to scooch out of the booth, allowing him an easier escape from the resturant. A blush creeped up to his face as he slid out. "Th-Thanks Cath..." She nodded in response. "Go get her." He raced for the door and reached for the handle, but stopped.

"Danny? What's-"

He rushed back and wrapped his arms around her.

This caused her to blush slightly.

Danny clutched her tightly, his head resting on her shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, she hugged him back, her arms resting on his chest.

After a while, he pulled away. "I'll make sure to tell Chris that you're still back here!"

With that, Danny leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Cathy blushed an even darker shade of red.

He pulled away and smiled. "See ya!" The boy ran out of the resturant, leaving the blonde to stand there, gently tapping her cheek.

* * *

Sam ran for what seemed like hours to Chris before she finally came to a stop. The two were standing on a snow-covered sidewalk, fresh snow still falling. He used harsh breaths to bring himself to speak to her. "Sam...do you need somebody to talk to?"

"No, just leave me alone!"

"Sam, you need to talk about this!"

"Just leave me alone Chris-"

"NOT UNTIL I KNOW YOU'RE OKAY!"

The leader type tensed, her eyes widened.

Chris calmed down just a bit. "I don't want to leave you if you won't be okay!"

All was silent for a while. "I care about you! How could I live with myself knowing that you're hurt?"

Shift...shrift...The sound of footsteps running rapidly gave way towards Chris. Before he knew it, Sam was in his arms, crying onto his chest. "S-Sam!"

"Does Danny really not love me?"

Chris shook his head, knowing she could feel his movements. "I couldn't tell you that, but I know he cares about you." Sam nodded her head in agreement. "I know that but...the question is how much?" He tugged her a little closer. "Enough to not want you guys to break up." Tears fell from her eyes like mini sprinklers facing downward. "C-Chris!" She chocked nuzzling her head into him. A blush came over him and he reached his hand up. He gently patted her head. "SAM!" They heard. The two of them gasped when they recognized the voice. She quickly pulled away from him, making it seem like he only had a hand on her shoulder.

Danny ran up to them, breathing heavily. He looked up at the two of them and smiled a cocky smirk. "Hey, Chris. Cathy's waiting back at the resturant for you."

He took this as a signal to leave them alone.

He looked back to Sam regretfully and pulled his hand off of her shoulder. She looked suprised and a little upset, even if he didn't see it.

"See ya." Chris walked away from the two, hands in his pockets.

Danny and Sam watched until the blue boy turned the corner.

* * *

Chris stepped into the resturant once more, rings from the bells echoing in through the quiet buliding. He looked up to see Cathy starring at the floor, hand to her cheek. She appered to be in very deep thought. "Cathy?" She gasped and looked upward. "What's up?" He could see tears well up into her eyes and she shook her head. "N-Nothing. Goodnight!" She grapped her sweater and ran past him, making her way out the door. He turned around, perplexed. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned around and walked out the door as well.

* * *

Cathy laid on her bed, dressed in her heavy clothing still, touching her cheek. _Why can't I be with you...?_

* * *

Chris and Cathy starred at the pair across the lunchtable from them, their eyebrows raised. Sam and Danny were back together, unfortanetly, and they were as annoying as ever to the two of them. "Open up!" Danny laughed, holding up a fork with fruit on it. Sam blushed and oened her mouth, just enough for the piece of healthy food. He gently placed the silverware ontop of her bottom lip. As a response, she closed her mouth onto it and started to chew. Sam picked up her fork as well and held up a piece of her dessert. "Your turn!" Danny laughed again and opened his mouth like his girlfriend had just a few seconds ago.

Chris's eye twitched and Cathy had her head leaning on her hand. Both thought the same thing.

_Why can't things go back to normal?_

X_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^X_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^

So, did you guys like this chapter? I hope you did! Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. LOVE DISASTER!

Okay, so I have some things to say.

So somebody asked me to keep this a SamDanny fanfic. You all should know, just in case you all MAY think or misunderstand on what couples I happen to support! This is strictly a **CATHYx DANNY **and **CHRIS x SAM **fanfic. I do **NOT** support SamxDanny or ChrisxCathy. **I REPEAT THAT I DO NOT SUPPORT SAMxDANNY OR CHRISxCATHY!!!!!!!**_** I DO NOT! I DO NOT!!! I DO NOT!!! **_You all get it, right? This story is not, nor will it ever be, a SamxDanny or ChrisxCathy fanfic! Later, there might be a tiny bit of Wendy x Mark but I'm neutral about those two. Wendy can end up with NOSSIDA for all I care! XD Not saying I want that to happen, because well, that'd just be freaky, but I just really don't care who Wendy ends up with! I just don't. I don't care about Jeremy either. Or Mark or Roy or Ralph for that matter! As long as Wendy stays AWAY from Danny and Chris, then I'm a happy camper!

Anyhow, just wanted to say that, thanks! ^^

X_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^X_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^O_oX_X

The crys of a baby echoed throughot the house of Cathy Smith.

"I hate this assignment..." She grimaced.

_(Flashback)_

_"Today, class, we will be going over the responsibility part of school."_

_The whole class moaned disagreeingly at Mr. Fuster. _

_"Each of you will be paired up with a partner to take care of one of these sacks!"_

_(End Flashback)_

She smiled. At least she had got him as her partner...

Danny held the sack of flour, looking around for anything to calm it down.

He screamed in agony and worry that he just could NOT get it to shut up!

Cathy giggled at him and got up from her bed. "WAHHHHHHHHHH! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Danny stared down at it and growled. "Would you just SHUT UP ALREADY?!" She laid her hands down onto the sack and smiled up to him. "I think it wants Mommy." He blushed a tiny bit and handed it to her. "Here, have it! I can't deal with it's-" The screaming from the sack of flour stopped. He turned his head back towards his partner to see her craddling the project in her arms. "Whoa, Cath!" The jock breathed. "How'd you do that?" She looked up and smiled towards him.

"Motherly instinct, I guess?" He smiled.

It wasn't cocky like it usually was, Cathy noticed. No, instead it was soft and gentle, the one she'd seen him give to Sam.

It took all of the self control she had not to drop the sack of flour and throw her arms around him.

"D-Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" His voice was as soft as his smile was.

"You just...seemed out of it. You had this dreamy look on your face."

A few seconds later, she realized what it sounded like.

"I mean, it's not that I thought you were looking at me or anything! I just-I just thought that maybe you were off in Dreamland because you give that look to Sam all the time and-I should really just stop talking now..." He kept his warm smile and laughed just a little. "Yeah, I'm fine Cath just...wow. You'd be a great mother!" Cathy looked at him with a blush stretching over her cheeks. "I'm jealouse of the man who marries you!"

Her eyes widened as large as dinner plates and Danny gasped, realizing what he said. "Uhhh....I've gotta' get going Cathy! I'll talk to you later, bye!"

He ran out of the room, then straight out of the house, leaving Cathy to stand there, dumbfounded.

* * *

A few blocks away, Sam and Chris laid on his floor, writing on a labtop. Sam was reading subjects written on a piece of paper to Chris while he wrote them on the computer.

"Bees."

".......Check."

"The Beetles?"

"......Check."

"Aliens not existing in a million years for extra credit?"

"That's extra credit?"

"Do you even have to ask? It's Mr. Fusster, Chris!"

The blue tech shrugged and typed the assignment onto the computer.

"Do you want me to get us some drinks?" He looked up and smiled towards the fellow MBC member. "Sure, sounds great!" She smiled in return. "Okay, Il'l be right back!" The door handle twisted and she stepped out, closing the door behind her. After the door closed, he sighed in relife and laid back onto his bedside. "How did I get so lucky?"

_(Flashback)_

_"For those of you would prefer not to do this project, you will be a partner to another person in the same boat as you are. You will have to do a research project on how a family of animals carries on their responsibilities to raise a child."_

_(End Flashback)_

Luckily for him, Sam didn't want to take part in the baby flour sack project, just as he didn't.

Also lucky for him, Mr. Fusster let them choose their partners.

It was even luckier that Sam wanted him as her partner!

He leaned back a little further and moved the labtop from his body, enjoying the comfort. Meanwhile, Sam had gotten the drinks and was trying to open the door. She knew Chris had the labtop on himself so she wouldn't bother him. She stopped and looked around. There was nothing to lay one of the drinks down because they were both colored and his flooring is white carpet. She groaned. _Oh, great! _She took her arm and attempted to turn the doorknob the other way with it.

Chris noticed this and looked up. "Sam?" Outside, she herd her name being called. "Don't open the door, Chris!" She called. It was too late. He had opened the door and she was falling with him to the ground. "O-Ow...what the-?" Chris shut himself up to see Sam had fallen on him. The drinks had fallen and splashed onto her clothes and hair. "S-Sam?" She looked up at him, her eyes big and round. The two of them stayed silent, blushes creeping onto their faces. "I-I uhh, sorry Chris!" He shook his hea. "Don't worry about. It's my fault. I need to get a better reaction time, anyways!" The tech laughed. She blushed a little more. "Are you okay...?" He nodded towards her and sat up. Sam still laid close to him.

"Yeah! Are you?" She nodded too and blushed. Chris smiled and laughed nervously.

"Glad to hear it!"

Her face turned a little darker.

_He's so sweet to me... _Chris was rambling on about how silly their situation really was.

_I wonder... _

"We're so going to get laughs out of Cathy and Danny when we tell them this! Now my mom might not be so happy but- Sam? What-What are you doing?"

She looked like she was dreaming or mesmerized by some type of wonderful sight. "Sam?"

_Just once......_

She leaned further into him, her lips circling just a little. "What are you..."

_Just this once, just to see what happens..._

Her eyes closed and she continued to lean in.

_What is she doing? _Chris thought, leaning backwards as the girl got closer.

Soon, his head hit his nightstand, stopping him from moving back any farther. "S-Sam!" He pleaded, panicking slightly. She continued to lean close to the boy. His blush became an even darker shade of red and his eyes narrowed. Chris bit his lip, unsure of what was happening. She reached up and grasped his shoulders, supporting herself. He shut his eyes and prepared for what was coming.

And there it happened.

Right there, Sam and Chris had their first kiss.

Letting go of how tightly his eyes were closed, Chris relaxed a bit and took in the fact that one of his best friends was kissing him, the one he was in love with! He kissed back, focusing on what was happening. The kiss lasted for a minute, though it seemed like hours to the two. Sam pulled away, her eyes filled with suprise, then worry. Chris stared at her, distant worry also in his yet at the same time happiness could be found as well in the deep, blue pools. Sam bolted off of her teammate. "Oh my god! I can't believe I just did that!" She stood up, her hands covering her mouth. "Chris, I-I've gotta go!" He got up as well. "Not in that you're not!" Sam turned back to him. "Wh-What?" He nodded down at her clothes. "Why don't you go into my bathroom and take a shower? You have all of that juice and stuff on you so..."

She nodded hesitantly and went into his bathroom. "I'm gonna' go find you some new clothes." He left her alone in his bedroom. "Oh my god..." She whispered once he left. "How is it going to work out, now?"

* * *

Cathy sat by her window, the sack of flour laying down on her bed. It had stopped complaining and didn't need anything for the moment. Rain poured outside her window as she leaned helplessy against the glass. "A...great mother." She spoke, looking outside.

_(Flashback)_

_"Yeah, I'm fine Cath just...wow. You'd be a great mother!" Cathy looked at him with a blush stretching over her cheeks. "I'm jealouse of the man who marries you!"_

_(End Flashback)_

The rain seemed unending as she sat there, contemplating her thoughts. _He thinks I'd be a great mother. Not a good mother, a great mother! _Her heart soared at the thought of him admitting his jealousy to whatever husband she may have in the future. _Of course, _she thought. _He's only saying that to be nice. _The blonde had much reason to believe this, after all. Every time he'd be nice like that he'd find some way to mix it in with a little flirt. That, and the fact that he was dating Sam! A shiver ran down her spine at the same time lightning struck. "Zeewa..." She moaned to herself as the complaining began from the inanimate object 'sleeping' on her bed. She walked over to the flour sack and cradled it in her arms.

Was her mother like this to her when she was little? Did she cradel her like this when she was upset that the lightning struck? Her grandpa, Mr. Smith, never really told her much about her parents. The only thing she really knew was that they had-to put it nicely-passed away a week after she was born. She had no idea how they died! _To think of it...I don't even know their names! _Who were her parents exactly? Thoughts crossed her mind in a large stream as she cooed and attempted to quiet the crying baking ingrediant in her arms.

She sighed and stared down at the bundle. _Did he really mean it?_

* * *

A coffee mug was set onto a wooden table gently. "Looks like you're not going to be going home any time soon, huh?" Sam eyed the table thouroughly, keeping eye contact away from the boy in front of her. Chris set his mug down as well, the hot chocolate inside of it nearly gone. "Are you okay?" Sam strayed her eyes from the table for a second to look at him, then quickly looked away. "Yeah, I'm fine." Her face said otherwise. "You don't seem like it!" He answered, unconvinced.

It was silent between the two. Well, it WAS until: "Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you...upset with me for what happened earlier?"

"**ABSALUTLY NOT**!"

She turned to him, her face filled with suprise. Chris realized this and shrugged.

"Uhh, I mean no! No, of course not!" Sam smiled a little. "Do you think Cathy might be upset?"

Chris coughed out some of his drink. _Oh no, that's right! She thinks I'm dating Cathy!_

"N-No! No! She-She'll be fine with it!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!" Sam giggled. "Alright." Chris hated to ask it, but he had to. "Will Danny?" It was Sam's turn to cough. He raised an eyebrow, seeing his own reaction faced back at him. "Uhhh, well...no. No, he won't."

* * *

"DID YOU SEE THAT?! NOT ONLY IS CATHY DATING CHRISTOPHER BUT DANNY'S IN LOVE WITH HER TOO! CHRIS PUT HIS ARM AROUND HER AND DANNY KISSED HER!"

Wendy sat down on Jeremy's couch. He invited her over to talk about their plans for world domination or in this case, Cathy's heart domination. However, he was ranting on about how much he wanted to rip off Danny's lips, feed them to Chris, and gag them both with spoons. (A/N: LOL! 80's SAYING! XD) She looked down at her nails and picked at the imaginary dirt in them. "AND AFTER I GAG THEM WITH SPOONS, I'LL RIP OFF CHRIS'S ARMS AND FEED THEM TO DANNY THEN GAG THEM BOTH WITH SPOONS AGAIN-"

"Yeah yeah! I get it I get it! You want to feed them eachother's limbs and lips and gag them with spoons repeteadtly! I know! I know!" Jeremy glarred at her and if looks could kill, Wendy would be thrown out the window, into the street, and ran over by twelve cars. "Alright I'll stop rambling the truth for right now, but we need a new plan!"

"Why don't you just like, invite her and Chris out on a double date with us or something?"

"Because, I need a time-wasting well thought out plan in case I have to tell her about this when we get older and get married so she'll know I loved her enough to put all of this effort into the plan!"

Wendy looked at him silently.

He looked back at her.

"You are one creepy little freak, arn't you?"

"That's besides the point! Anyways, I have the perfect plan!"

* * *

Cathy felt her skin shiver for a second time as the lightning struck near her window. The 'baby' still would not sleep. She sighed and shook her head back and forth, waiting for the unbarable storm to stop. She had a tiny fear of lightning and thunder which, she presumed, is why she hated storms. She never told anybody about that fear, but it was true! It was oh so very true.

RIIIIING!

Cathy gasped and nearly fell out of her seat as the near silence was broken.

RIIIIING!

........

RIIIIING!

........

RIIIIING!

She got up and gently sat the sack into the rocking chair and walked downstairs to pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"You okay, Cath?"

"Danny,! Yeah, I'm just fine, why?"

"I knew you had a fear of storms and I was wondering how you were holding up. Need me to stay on the phone with you?"

* * *

Sam and Chris both sat silently in the kitchen, waiting.

Sam was on the phone, waiting for her mom to pick up.

She stood there, twisting the curly wire in her fingers.

'BEEP! Hello, you have reached the Patersons!' Came her mother's calm and happy voice from the phone. 'We can't come to the phone right now, so it would be appriciated if you left a voicemail at the beep! Thanks!'

"Hey, mom! I was just calling to let you know I'm stuck at Chris's house right now because of the storm! I'll come home when it stops, thanks!"

The phone was placed back into it's proper area. Sam walked back and took a seat. "Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Every time you've ever tried to call your house when I'm around, it always ends up at the beep. Why dosn't your mom answer?"

She looked up at him and looked back down at the table. "Well, she's never really home. She has two jobs and all so she's always too busy to hang out or anything."

Chris rose an eyebrow. "Is that so?" The yellow member nodded in response. "Does it ever get lonely?"

"Sometimes, yes."

Chris looked sorrowfully at her and got up from his seat. A gasp came from Sam as Chris stood behind the chair, his arms wrapped around her. "Whenever you get home and she's not there, you can call me. I'll always have time to talk to you." Sam smiled as a tiny tear fell from her eye. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his. "Can we stay this way...for just a little while longer?" Chris nodded and wrapped his arms a little tighter, pulling her a little closer. "Thank you..."

X_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^X_Xo_o^_^O_oX_Xo_o^_^O_oX_X

Okay, so that's the end of this chapter! What is Jeremy cooking up? Why is Cathy afraid of storms and lightning? How did Danny know about her fear? Will Danny find out about Chris and Sam's kiss and if he does, will he be mad? So many questions to be answered in the next chapter!

OH!!!! And just to repeat myself in case you guys STILL don't get it:

This is strictly a **CATHYx DANNY **and **CHRIS x SAM **fanfic. I do **NOT** support SamxDanny or ChrisxCathy. **I DO NOT SUPPORT SAMxDANNY OR CHRISxCATHY!!!!!!!****I DO NOT SUPPORT SAMxDANNY OR CHRISxCATHY!!!!!!!**__**I DO NOT SUPPORT SAMxDANNY OR CHRISxCATHY!!!!!!!**__**I DO NOT SUPPORT SAMxDANNY OR CHRISxCATHY!!!!!!!**__**I DO NOT SUPPORT SAMxDANNY OR CHRISxCATHY!!!!!!!**_** I DO NOT! I DO NOT!!! I DO NOT!!! I DO NOT! I DO NOT!!! I DO NOT!!!I DO NOT! I DO NOT!!! I DO NOT!!!I DO NOT! I DO NOT!!! I DO NOT!!!I DO NOT! I DO NOT!!! I DO NOT!!!**_


End file.
